Story of Wincest
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Twilight's all alone in her library tonight. She thinks she feels fine about that, but not really; she doesn't want to be lonely. Luckily, an unexpected Shining Armor coming over can fix that! Incest.


**Story of Wincest**

**Shining Armor and Twilight is best wincest couple. :p Hope ya feel the same. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

The sky was a dark blue this night. No stars and no visible moon, due to the clouds that covered the sky. Rain fell down hard outside and splattered against the window panes. Most houses were lights out and anypony being outside this hour is simply crazy. Most ponies were likely asleep in this late midnight hour. Twilight, however, was reading as she usually does. No, not studying anything but just...reading. She was all alone in the library this night; Spike had gone out on a date with Rarity and is most likely spending the night over there. Owlowiscious wasn't even there; he met this female owl earlier and hadn't came back yet; he must be sleeping in a nest with her or something. For short, she was all alone tonight.

She didn't mind it; she had her books with her. As she kept reading, she thought about how everyone seems to have somebody special to be with tonight. That special somebody that makes them feel...happy. Twilight has someone like that; her older brother Shining Armor. He and her are like bread and butter; the two never fought and were the greatest combo of brother and sister ever! Of course, Shining Armor's married now to Cadence so seeing him now...now as a ruler of an entire kingdom, is practically impossible now; when in the world would he be able to see her when he's always so busy with such important tasks? She knew it not his fault, but...she wish he could be here at least tonight.

But, she claimed, that'll never happen; he would much rather be snuggled up next to his wife. The wife who (she claims) is much prettier than her and who he loves more. Cadence, she is the one cuddled up in his warm fur to keep her from the coldness of the rainy night Twilight was feeling. "Brother..." Her eyes started welling up. She rubbed them with her hoof and went upstairs to go to sleep, turning off the light. She laid lifeless-like in her bed, staring out the window. She imagined how Shining Armor was cuddling up to her in the bed. The thought made her smile a little. His hooves wrapped around her body. The big, furry, muscly hooves wrapped around her little body...

"Ah..." Twilight blushed, surprised at how something as little as cuddling made her feel embarrassed. The sound of his breathing in her ear, her flank pressed against her leg... "Brother's...all over me..." Twilight started panting. There on, her imagination only became wilder. She imagined Shining Armor groping her, slapping his hoof against her flank while dirty talking her. "N-No brother, don't...say that..." Twilight's body was strong tingling feeling down below. It only increased the dirtier her mind became.

She imagined Shining's cock grinding against her marehood while he thrusted it between her legs. "Ah...so hard...so big.." Her hoof was sliding down lower to her body. Her body was just too hot to ignore. She needed to pleasure herself NOW.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"Huh?!" Twilight jumped. "Wh-Who could that be at THIS time?!" She asked herself, half shocked, half irritated since she was about to have a really good night. She stomped down the stairs and opened the door. "What is it at such an ho-" She stopped immediately when she saw who it was. The much bigger and taller, blue-maned unicorn standing infront of her: Her big brother Shining Armor!

"S-Sh-Shiny?!" Twilight was hit with confusion; why is HE here at such an hour all the way from Crystal Empire? "Hey, Twily!" He greeted her as if it was a casual scene. "Hello? HELLO? Get inside here, you!" Twilight ushered him to come in. She didn't know why he was suddenly here, but she was extremely happy, as she felt so lonely before and almost was going to do...that a moment ago. She still felt that tingling feeling under her legs. Twilight requested that he get on her bed to warm up. She hopped in Spike's bed.

"So...what brings you here, Shining?" She curiously asked. Shining, wrapped up in a blanket, sighed. "Well...Cadence and I got into argument. Twilight gasped. The prince and princess that were perfect for each other, ARGUING? Twilight couldn't possibly guess what they would fight about. "Yeah, it started when on my day off coming up soon, I would spend it with you." Her face turned red. He actually wanted to spend his very rare days off with his younger sister? "When I told Cadence that, though, she got angry. She wanted me to spend it with her instead, but think about it; I'm ALWAYS with her when we co- rule over Crystal Empire. Why can't for one day, I hang out with YOU?"

Shining's horn glowed. Twilight's body glowed in the aura and she brought over in the bed with him. "Wh-What, wha-" "What's wrong? Don't you want to sleep with your brother?" He laid her down with him. In the exact same position...as her dream. Her flank pressed against his leg, his hooves wrapped around her body...She can't remember the last time she was THIS close to him. "Y'know, even though Cadence and I are married, she doesn't want to _it _with me." Twilight didn't expect to hear that. Why was he mentioning that kind of thing all of a sudden?

"You know, you're much softer to cuddle than Cadence." "Huh...?" He began rubbing his hooves over her body. That feeling she was getting in her body was coming back again. "Shining...s-stop. This is incest..." Twilight knew 100% she didn't want him to stop. Shining Armor knew too. "Twily, you say that, but you know you don't mean it." He slapped his hoof against her flank. Twilight shrieked, especially when she felt the hard member of his between her legs. She could feel her juices wetting the hard texture of it.

"Twily..." He licked her ear. "I love YOU more than Cadence. Always had, always will." It was heaven for Twilight's heart to hear that. He has such a beautiful wife who is "better" than her in many ways possible, yet he chose her. "Shining..." Twilight turned his face up to him. "I love you so much...I thought that, you would much rather be with Cadence than me. She's beautiful, mature, stylish-" Shining Armor interrupted her by pressing his mouth against hers.

"M-mm!" Twilight slightly shook from the huge surprise, but then she calmed and let him continue. She turned her body around so that it faced him and rubbed her leg against his. "Mmm..." She moaned deeply inside the kiss, feeling her brother's hooves softly slapping against her flank while she still felt his hard member grinded against her marehood. He explored her mouth with his tongue. "Hah..." She opened her eyes halfway to see he was doing the same. He shut her eyes back with his hoof while bringing her head closer. All the things she was dreaming about before finally came true.

He lifted his way away from Twilight. She had a flushed look on her face. "Don't be ridiculous, Twily. You're my little sister. You're the freakin' WORLD to me, both of you! But you, especially..." She smiled. Shining turned Twilight to face the ceiling. He sat up and laid on his knees right above her. While Twilight desperately wanted this, she was also very nervous; this would be her first time. "You ready, Twily? I know you haven't done this before." Twilight was honestly apprehensive, but if it's her brother, she'll take anything. "It's okay, Shiny. If it's you, my first time will surely be okay."

"Alrighty baby, here I go." Shining slowly inserted his member inside her. "Ow..ow..." She gritted her teeth while tears ran down. Her legs trembled. "Twily, are you okay? Do you want me to take it out?" Twilight looked up at him, albeit her vision being blurry due to her tears. "N-No, it's fine, I'm fine. Please...do as you like."

He began thrusting into her. "Oh...ah..." She let out a soft moan while nibbling on her hoof. "Twily, your pussy is so tight yet it feels so great." He lifed up one leg and rammed into her harder. "Sh-Shining! Shiny!" Twilight nuzzled the blanket against her face while also putting it in her mouth to surpress her voice. He was such a huge size to; she felt like she was getting ripped apart. Her marehood never felt this good. This beats using her hooves anyday. Shining took the blanket from out her mouth. "No, I want to hear your voice. You do love this, right?"

The mad pumping into her, the look of satisfaction on her brother's face, and her constant moaning...how could she not love it? "Y-Yes! I love it!" He fucked her faster. She kicked her hooves on the bed while letting out louder moans. "Tw-Twily, I'm gonna cum...inside you!" Twilight nodded. "Yes, please do! I'd love you to!" With one big thrust, he shot his semen inside her. "Oh, Shining..."

The cuddled up against each other. Twilight was at the brink of sleep due to how comfy and happy she felt. "Hey, Twily..." Twilight looked up to him with sleepy, yet happy eyes. "Hmm?" He rubbed her mane. "Don't tell Cadence about this, alright? It'll be our little secret." Twilight nodded and laid back down. "Yes...our little secret. Goodnight. I love you, Shiny." Shining Armor pecked her cheek. "I love you too, Twily. Goodnight." And so, the two drifted off to sleep, the intention to always remember the best night of their lives.

* * *

**End! This is the best incest couple ever, eh? ;D (That, and Applejack x Big Mac) Well, I hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
